


can't trust a cold blooded lover

by consultingrogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, M/M, idk just read it fam don't ask questions, it's a little shady but it's ok, porn that wasn't supposed to have feelings but did, set after winter soldier but aou and cacw don't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingrogers/pseuds/consultingrogers
Summary: "He would never forget how it felt to be near Bucky Barnes."
Steve comes home to find he's not alone and he's definitely not alarmed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is primarily based off cold blooded by the pretty reckless jsyk   
> also no beta bc im lazy but i think i reread this enough to pick out the biggest mistakes

Steve knew he wasn't alone as soon as he opened the door to his apartment. He was exhausted from another day of tireless briefings over Hydra people that Steve would have to go after soon. He could only focus on one person though, the person that Steve could never go after, but went after him instead. And he was in his apartment now. The air was still and it was quiet, but Steve knew. He spent most of his life basking in the presence of his lost love. He would never forget how it felt to be near Bucky Barnes.

  
Steve held his breath as he locked the door and put his keys in their place, trying to act normal as he assessed where exactly Bucky was. He walked into the kitchen to grab some water and, before he could take more than two sips, a warm body was pressed against the back of his. With a shaky hand, he set his glass down and turned his head slightly. He was taller than Bucky now but the dangerous air surrounding him made Steve feel tinier than he ever felt.

"Buck...."

"Don't call me that."

Steve shut his mouth. Bucky's voice was so quiet yet firm, it made the hairs on Steve's neck stand up where he felt his breath. Slowly, his jacket was pulled off and landed on the floor with a soft thump. A cold metal hand trailed its way up from Steve's waist to loosely grasp around his neck, the same motion Bucky always repeated when he stopped by. Perhaps it was an unconscious habit of Bucky's from a time he couldn't really remember but it was always the most comforting thing to Steve, the only thing that remained the same from then and now. Then the warmth was gone and Steve exhaled loudly, gripping to the counter to keep himself from falling back.

Bucky was quiet as he entered the bedroom, placing himself in a dark corner. Once Steve got himself together, he made his way into the bedroom and sat at the foot of the bed, kicking off his shoes. He knew the drill. Encounters like this are what he waited for every week. He would make himself comfortable while Bucky watched then he would be taken to another level of existence, completely at Bucky's mercy.

He began to tug at his shirt when he heard a strong "no" from the corner of his room. Bucky soon crowded Steve's space, leaning over him until Steve's back hit the bed. This was different from how it normally went, and Steve felt a small shred of hope. His shirt was yanked off and hands were soon roaming over him, one cold metal and one cold flesh. Steve couldn't help the whine that came from his mouth; he had never been touched like this by anyone else and he wanted it to stay that way, but that meant he was also starved for it. Bucky hovered over Steve's face, chapped lips ghosting over his own smooth ones.

"You really shouldn't leave your balcony door open. A stranger could come in and have his way with you."

"Maybe I want that."

Their lips finally locked and it was sweet for about a second before Bucky's tongue made itself known to Steve's mouth, and all Steve could do was moan. Bucky had never said more than a few words to him before, nevermind two whole sentences. Steve hitched his legs up on Bucky's hips, and wrapped his arms around his neck, one hand threading through Bucky's hair. He must have showered when he came in because it was damp and silky. Bucky's mouth moved from Steve's mouth to his neck, grazing his teeth over a few spots before biting down on the one that made Steve squirm the most.

"Please...." Steve whispered, closing his eyes and tugging on his hair. He wiggled against Bucky's clothed form, using a hand to gently tug at Bucky's clothes. Maybe this time he'd take them off. At least his shirt.

Bucky hesitated for a moment, pausing for what seemed like years, before sitting back on his knees and pulling his shirt off. A street light was the only thing illuminating the room but Steve's mouth still watered at the sight. It's been so long since he's seen Bucky shirtless, let alone his torso since they both came back into the modern world. It was completely silent, both parties holding their breath, until Steve shakily reached a hand out toward Bucky's chest. "Can I?" Bucky nodded and Steve's long fingers gently grazed over Bucky's abs, tracing lines all the way up to the scars littering Bucky's metal shoulder.

Steve could spend the rest of his life cascading his fingers over the red, raised skin. Bucky, however, was less inclined to be soft tonight. He closed his hand over Steve's wrist and held his hand above his head on the bed, the other shortly joining.

"No more touching."

Steve decided he was completely okay with that as soon as Bucky started to go down. His free hand, the flesh one, pulled Steve's pants and underwear down in one go. Steve didn't realize how chilly it was but that definitely didn't discourage his erection; in fact, it made him more aware of it than anything. Bucky ghosted his lips over it as he reached for the lube that he brought. Steve bought some a while back but Bucky consistently brought his own and Steve was a little afraid to ask where it came from so he didn't.

Soon, slicked fingers were circling Steve's entrance and two were inserted without any prelude. Steve didn't need a slow start, his muscles able to adapt fast to new circumstances, and he always liked the burn of the stretch. Bucky must have remembered it, as well, from the war. Time was not on their side then, though, and it still wasn't in Bucky's mind, Steve assumed.

Steve opened his eyes to meet Bucky's and threw his head back in a moan. Bucky was looking at him with such want, such control, so much feeling that Steve wasn't sure he could take it. Bucky usually kept his eyes down on whatever he was doing but he was watching Steve, actually _wanting_ to see the reactions on his face. So Steve would show him. He parted his bitten red lips and maintained eye contact as he moaned as pretty as he could, especially when a third finger was thrusted into him.

Bucky's hand sped up unconsciously, causing Steve to move a little on the bed. Then the fingers were gone and Bucky was stripping off his pants. For the first time in this strange new world, they were both naked and both looking at each other with undisclosed desire. The hope Steve felt earlier at this being different resurfaced and he felt like his life was finally turning around. He yanked Bucky down on the bed and moved so he was on top, straddling his hips as he connected their lips. Bucky dug his metal fingers into Steve's waist and his flesh ones into the nape of his neck while Steve used some excess lube on his ass to slick up Bucky's dick, slowly sinking down on it.

The world outside didn't matter. It didn't matter that Bucky came and went as he pleased, that he was still a wanted criminal, that he was possibly doing this for familiarity rather than out of love. As long as Steve was able to share this with him, he was grateful. He sent a silent 'thank you' up to the heavens that didn't last long once Bucky started thrusting up into him with no regard. Steve was bouncing from the force of it, hands seeking stability on Bucky's chest. Moans were spilling out of him like songs, songs that apparently appealed to Bucky because he couldn't hold a few of his own groans back. Steve's blunt nails made entries on Bucky's chest, adding to his extensive collection of marks, but Steve didn't have the mind to care. He wanted to leave marks, wanted Bucky to see them and know that Steve would always be here for him no matter what, wanted Bucky to see them and maybe decide to stay one day.

A tear escaped the corner of Steve's eye, cascading down his flushed face as he lost himself in the feeling of being fucked by Bucky like his life depended on it. Before he knew it, he was gone, stripes of come shooting over Bucky's chest, his moan a loud yell of Bucky's name. Bucky followed shortly after, buried deep inside Steve as he released, and Steve swore he heard him breathe his name.

Once they calmed down and Steve was able to lift his weak body off the love of his life, the silence once again enveloped them. Bucky was the only one that moved, getting a cloth to clean himself up and the come drying between Steve's thighs before laying down next to him. Steve's body instinctively curled into Bucky's and this time Bucky responded by wrapping his arms around him.

Steve unwillingly began to cry, trying to be quiet but his body soon began to shake with the force of it. As if Bucky read his mind, he placed a kiss to Steve's sweaty forehead.

"It's almost safe, Stevie. I promise."

Steve cried harder at the nickname, only able to nod even though he didn't understand. What wasn't safe? Why? How could Steve help?

Eventually he cried himself to sleep, wrapped safe and sound in arms he dreamed about.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he woke up, he was alone with fading bruises all over his body. Disappointment ran through his veins, followed by shame. It was his fault for getting his hopes up that this time would be different, that Bucky would stay at least until Steve woke up. Before he could really wallow in his feelings, he heard a chime from his phone on the floor. A text from Natasha notified him that the Hydra officials they were supposed to be going after later that day were just found dead and he was to report to HQ by 1400 for a new assignment.

  
Any negative emotion Steve felt was gone. He understood now.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in so long but this is just the beginning!!! i have another multi chapter fic in the works so stay tuned!!!


End file.
